prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~/Walkthrough
In order to restore the power of Parijuku, the 6 Magical Crystals have to be found. The crystals can only shines on sunny days between 6am and 6pm. Each crystal is protected by a Colorific Angel, who needs you to do some sort of errand before the crystal can shine. Your main task in the game is to collect the 6 missing crystals and get them to make a wish in unison. Each crystal and Colorific Angel is based of an element. As you restore the element powers you'll find functionality returning to Parijuku. * White: Coldness * Purple: Fragrance * Blue: Water * Yellow: Light * Green: Nature * Pink: Love Part 1: The Beginning After being dropped off by Mr. Aizawa, and being told by Manager Cavalier you have to pay him 5000 G for Stage 2 House, talk and visit with the people in Parijuku. You'll find out that things are not doing so well. No one comes to Parijuku anymore, so the residents are pretty depressed. Any fires that are made on the island are too weak to be useful. Without a fire nothing can be cooked, so all chefs are sad. Crops are not doing well, so that impacts Rui. You'll also discover that some of the citizens have gone away to study. If you talk to Mrs. Shijimi (Mrs. Tevez), she will give you a free Camera. Now you can take pictures within your game. Also, visit the animal barn at Apple Farm. Hotaru will be inside and give you a free small pet. You can choose between dog, cat, rabbit, or capybara. Your Angel companion, Lilou, wants you to visit the Angel World as soon as possible. The place is located above the clouds in the sky and nobody can see it. Back in Paniverse Elementary School, Mrs. Shijimi (Mrs. Tevez) will request that you talk to everyone, if you haven't done so already. Most of the people can be found inside their shops, but there are some tricky ones: * Lucy Haywood - At the Starbell Low Mountain * Rui Matsuyama / Louise Rodriguez - Near the Apple Farm * Gill Schweitzer - Down the path to Rainbow Library When you have finished meeting everyone, return to Paniverse Elementary School and talk back to Mr. Aizawa at Blue Music Police Station. Ask him to go to Angel World using his police helicopter. Inside the castle, Angel Goddess explains the problem with breaking crystal. The power of city has faded, and if the 6 crystals are not shined, then the city may soon be uninhabitable. The Goddess asked Colorific Angels to find the crystals, but she fears they have become too weak to do so. The crystals should be around the city but Angel Goddess does not know their exact location. You can always come back to the castle and she will give you whaParkle information she knows. Part 2: Eloise' White Crystal Eloise Category:Game Guide